


Dark Temptation

by MsYukari



Series: Dark Temptation [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Temptation, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: A Halloween party, a long kept secret, and a lustful encounter.





	Dark Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceansinmychest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansinmychest/gifts).

> This is a special birthday fic to my friend oceansinmychest! She's become such a great friend of mine, and I wanted to write something for her birthday, as well as something for the spirit of Halloween. She's a great person to talk to and get to know! I hope you enjoy your birthday and this fic! <3

Another Halloween party this year. Vera wasn't looking forward to it, but she wanted to try to be a little sociable. Especially to get away from her mother tonight. She felt stupid dressed up as a pirate, and a little self conscious since the top of the outfit hung low to show a good amount of her cleavage.

Jake walked over to her, his breath smelling of alcohol. He smiled at her, showing his vampire teeth as his eyes lingered over her breasts.

She couldn't help but blush over the attention, part of her wanting to cover up and the other part wanted to feel sexy and alluring. He bowed towards her, showing off more of the cape that he wore.

“Good evening, Vera.” He was charming tonight, his eyes mischievous.

“Happy Halloween, Jake.”

“Would you like some candy?” He smirked.

“Maybe she'd rather have a trick over a treat, Mr. Stewart,” a voice said smoothly.

Vera glanced up to see Joan behind him, who was dressed all in black with her face painted like a skeleton. Her dark hair was down, flowing around her shoulders. She smiled knowingly at Vera, lifting her finger to beckon her over.

Vera followed her, completely ignoring the annoyed look on Jake's face. It was like a magnetic pull to Joan, and she wanted to impress her.

She brought her to a corner of the room, a candle lit between the two of them with a small decorated pumpkin on a table. She took a sip of wine and handed it to Vera.

“Would you like to try this?” Her voice low but inviting.

Vera took the glass, slowly sipping the red wine.

“How is it?” Joan asked huskily.

“Very good.” She was aware of how many people were watching them in the room, and it made her a little uncomfortable.

Joan's green pendant necklace shown against the candle light, giving her a soft and sexy appearance. Vera took another sip of wine, noticing the change of her thoughts.

Joan smiled at her, tilting her head. “Would you feel more comfortable outside?”

“Y-yes.” Joan waited for her, this time placing her palm on her lower back as she guided her through the back doors. Vera would have shivered if it weren't for the warmth of her hand.

It was quiet outside, away from the booming music and the group of fellow officers. Joan took her hand, tracing her fingers with her own.

Vera felt a shock to her system from the touch, surprised by how much it made her feel.

“I've waited a long time to do this,” Joan said quietly.

Vera swallowed. “Have you?”

Joan nodded. “Ever since I decided to mentor you, I knew you would be the one.”

She circled Vera's palm with her fingertip, letting go and looking down at her.

Joan's eyes darkened, but in a way that she thought looked strange. She sometimes had dreams about kissing Joan, which often confused her but she never thought that Joan would feel the same way.

Joan stroked her cheek with the back of her knuckles, leaning down to kiss her. Vera sighed softly into her mouth, a little surprised at the kiss, but then wrapped her arms around her.

Joan kissed her a little more firmly, moving down to kiss her neck and chest. Soft kisses were left on her breasts. “How did you know I felt this way?” Vera asked, shivering when Joan kissed the hollow of her throat.

“I always knew,” Joan whispered.

“But how?”

Joan stared into her eyes, and Vera gasped. Her eyes were pitch black before they glowed a soft white. “What is that?”

Joan stroked her hair behind her ear. Her eyes looked a little more normal, but there was still a soft glow. Maybe it was the moonlight...

“It's not the moonlight.”

“What?”

“My eyes don't look this way because of the moonlight.”

“How did you--?”

Joan smiled. “I know everything you think and feel. I know all of your secrets and hidden desires.”

Vera was confused, and a little scared at what Joan said. Joan cupped her chin, kissing her again.

“I know you want this, and how much you want to please me.”

“You're scaring me.”

“I know,” she said softly. “I'm sorry I'm scaring you, but your fear is also something I feed off of. Why else do you think I plan to scare the shit out of everyone?”

Vera smiled nervously. “I know you like to intimidate others.”

“It's more than that,” Joan said. “I am one of the Fallen.”

“The fallen?”

Joan moved Vera onto her lap, making her straddle her. She kissed her again. “Don't you feel tempted?”

“I don't know what you mean. I like kissing you out here though.”

Joan chuckled. “I know that you want to sleep with me. You dream of it at night. I want to steal your innocence,” she whispered. “I want you to give me what's mine.”

Vera shivered, moaning softly when Joan cupped her between her legs. “We'd have to leave the party.”

“I intend to leave with you, wherever you want to go.”

“Can we go to your place?” Vera asked shyly.

Joan smiled. “It would please me very much if you came home with me.”

* * *

Joan pushed her onto the bed, her face washed from the Halloween makeup. She slowly took off Vera's costume, and kissed her passionately. Turning Vera over onto her side, she teased her, her fingers sliding along her wet cunt. Slipping inside her, she panted at the fullness of her fingers. Joan kissed her again, harder this time as she began to thrust deeper. Vera rocked her hips with hers, and Joan lifted her leg onto her hip, fucking her harder now.

“I knew you wouldn't be able to resist,” Joan whispered, kissing Vera and biting her neck. She moaned at the small pain, and Joan soothingly licked her throat. A small bruise formed, and she stroked her skin. She lifted Vera onto her lap again, this time letting her ride her fingers.

Vera moaned, resting her face against her shoulder and neck. She moaned as she rocked and circled her hips faster. Joan grunted, feeling the pain of her wrist as Vera fucked her. Ignoring it, she reached up to stroke her clit. Vera whimpered, shaking against her as she came in her arms. Joan moaned at the tightening of her fingers.

She held tightly onto Joan, sighing and relaxing in her arms. Joan stroked her naked back, kissing her shoulder.

“Can I touch you?” Vera asked after a few minutes.

Joan looked into her eyes. “Are you sure? Once you do, you'll be mine, do you understand?”

“I'll be... yours?”

Joan facial features became dark, her eyes glowing again. Vera gasped, and moved back before Joan's face turned back to normal. “I told you I'm one of the Fallen. I'm not originally from this world, Vera. I desperately crave your essence, the human side of you. And when I want something, I take it.”

“What do you mean you're not from this world?” Vera felt her heart beating faster, and Joan stroked her hair.

“It's too much for your human mind to comprehend, but I was once part of the spiritual war that you don't see. I was cast out of Heaven and Hell. Now I don't fit in either place, but am doomed to live my life on Earth in this body. I'm a Fallen Angel, Vera.”

Vera's eyes widened. “You're a Demon?!”

“Some might call me that, but I much prefer one of the Fallen. It is much more complicated than others think or believe.”

“Are you evil?”

Joan smiled. “That depends entirely on interpretation, but I can say I never started out as evil. There is so much that humans don't understand of the spiritual world,” she said softly.

“So this is why you could read my thoughts?”

“Yes, I still have maintained some of my spiritual powers, but not all.”

“Why do you want me to be yours?”

Joan caressed her body, and Vera couldn't help but love her touch. “I have to be here on Earth, and I want someone with me. But whoever I'm with will be mine for as long as I'm alive. Fallen Angels can be invited in so many ways. The mere thought that you desire me is enough.”

Vera nodded. “I don't know if I understand everything. Are you trying to... possess me?”

Joan smirked. “Possess you? Definitely not in the way you're thinking. What's it going to be Vera? You can turn back now, and this conversation will be forgotten.”

“Forgotten?”

Joan nodded. “I will make sure that you don't remember this at all.”

Vera bit her lip. She didn't want to forget this night, no matter how strange, confusing, and scary it was. She kissed Joan, kneeling down before her and kissing her inner thighs. “I don't want to forget this.”

Joan's nostrils flared, and she stroked Vera's hair. “I knew you would give in. Temptation is the key to your undoing. Do you accept me into your life?”

“Y-yes,” she whispered, kissing and stroking her inner thighs.

Joan gripped her hair gently, making her look up at her. “And so you will be mine,” she said, sealing it with a kiss.

Vera kissed her, moving away now to wrap her arms around her hips. She didn't know what overcame her then, suddenly consumed with lust. She wanted Joan so much then, and she kissed her wet lips. Joan held her head gently, stroking her hair as she looked down at her. Vera raked her nails along her inner thighs, kissing and sucking her lips and clit. Licking her clit, she caressed her hips, listening to Joan's moans. It didn't take long for Joan to lie on her back, spreading her legs wider.

Vera tasted her, moaning at how wet she was. Slow licks all the way up to her clit, sucking on it gently. Joan moaned, rocking her hips faster as Vera sucked and licked her clit. Joan shook then with her orgasm, and Vera rested her cheek against her thigh. She kissed her gently, making Joan twitch.

She kissed her stomach, slowly going up to lie beside Joan. She looked into her eyes, kissing her softly.

“Were you waiting until Halloween to claim me?” Vera asked.

Joan caressed her collarbone down to her breast. She pulled Vera closer and kissed her slowly and passionately. “I've waited a very long time, but Halloween was perfect since you were even more ripe for the picking.”

Vera wondered about that, unsure exactly what this meant for them. Joan slid her thigh between her legs, rubbing against her and kissing her neck.

“Give me more,” Joan whispered, slowly guiding Vera's hips with her hands.

Vera trembled, allowing Joan to take control. She kissed her, biting her lips gently.

“Yes, Governor,” she whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to include some music I listened to for writing this. I was listening to some audio mix on youtube that was called "Dark Piano for Dark Thoughts." If you're interested in listening to some of it, here is the link. :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziQ9GURNrUg&t
> 
> And I also listened to a bit of ambient music mix that was called "Replacement." That has beautiful music if you're not wanting to listen to something as dark and foreboding as the dark piano music. Here is the link for this music. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNn18F51bfo


End file.
